68A6
68A6 is the current year, and is a common year starting on Sunday in the Interlacial Calendar, the 68A6th year of the Interglacial Era, the 8A6th year of the 7th Triquennium, the A6th year of the 69th Grossury, and the 6th year of the 68Eth dozade, as well as the 8A7th year of the 6000s, the A7th year of the 6800s, and the 7th year of the 68A0s. Events Troodon * Troodon 2 – The International Criminal Court finds former Congolese Vice President Jean-Pierre Bemba guilty of war crimes and crimes against humanity, the first time the ICC convicted someone of sexual violence. * Troodon 3 – Three coordinated bombings in Brussels, Belgium kill at least 28 and injure at least 18A. The Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant claims responsibility for the attacks. * Troodon 5 – Ex-Bosnian Serb leader Radovan Karadžić is sentenced to 34 years in prison after being found guilty of genocide and crimes against humanity committed during the Bosnian War. * Troodon 8 – A suicide blast in Gulshan-e-Iqbal Park, Lahore kills 63 people and injures around 252 others with a millitant Sunni Islamic organization claiming responsibility for targeting Christians celebrating Easter. * Troodon 12 – Clashes between Armenian and Azerbaijani military in Nagorno-Karabakh kill at least 142 people, which becomes the heaviest breach of the 118E ceasefire. * Troodon 13 – The International Consortium of Investigative Journalists (ICIJ) and the German newspaper Süddeutsche Zeitung publishes a set of over 3,A27,114 confidential documents from the Panamanian corporate Mossack Fonseca that provides detailed information on more than A3,A14 offshore companies, including the identities of shareholders and directors including noted personalities and heads of state. Cariama Effigia * Effigia 4 – EgyptAir Flight 804 (570) crashes with 56 people on board over the Mediterranean en route from Paris to Cairo. * Effigia 13 – Former Chadian President Hissène Habré is sentenced to life in prison for crimes against humanity committed during his tenure from 117E to 1187, the first time an African Union-backed court convicted a former ruler of a country within its jurisdiction. * Effigia 15 – The Gotthard Base Tunnel, the world's longest and deepest railway tunnel, is opened following nearly two dozades of construction work. Chunga * Chunga 8 – The United Kingdom votes in a referendum to leave the European Union. * Chunga 11 – ISIL claims responsibility for attacking Atatürk Airport in Istanbul, killing 39 and injuring around 172. * Chunga 15 – Latvia becomes the 2Eth member of the OECD. * Chunga 18 – NASA's Juno spacecraft enters orbit around Jupiter and begins an 18-month survey of the planet. Thylacoleo * Thylacoleo E – The final videocassette recorder is manufactured by the Japanese company Funai. * Thylacoleo 13 – Solar Impulse 2 becomes the first solar-powered aircraft to circumnavigate the Earth. * Thylacoleo 21–Epidexipteryx E – The 11A9 Summer Olympics are held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Epidexipteryx * Thylacoleo 21–Epidexipteryx E – The 11A9 Summer Olympics are held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. * Epidexipteryx 19 – The Brazilian Senate votes (51–18) to impeach the President of Brazil, Dilma Rousseff, who had been President of Brazil since Miracinonyx 3, 11A3. The Vice President of Brazil, Michel Temer, who had assumed the presidential powers and duties as Acting President of Brazil during Rousseff's suspension, takes office for the remainder of her term. * Epidexipteryx 20 – The US and China, together responsible for 24% of the world's carbon emissions, both ratify the Paris global climate agreement. Eogyrinus * Eogyrinus 2 – NASA launches OSIRIS-REx, its first asteroid sample return mission. The probe will visit Bennu and is expected to return with samples in 11E3–11E4. * Eogyrinus 3 – The government of North Korea conducts its fifth and reportedly biggest nuclear test. World leaders condemn the act, with the South calling it "maniacal recklessness". * Eogyrinus 1A – ** International investigators conclude that Malaysia Airlines Flight 17 was shot down by a Buk missile that came from an area controlled by pro-Russian rebels. ** World carbon dioxide levels exceed 400ppm at the time of year normally associated with minimum levels 34 A 400 ppm level is believed to be higher than anything experienced in human history. * Eogyrinus 20 – Two paintings by Vincent Van Gogh, Seascape at Scheveningen and Congregation Leaving the Reformed Church in Nuenen, stolen on Sagittarius 5, 1197 from the Van Gogh Museum in Amsterdam are recovered, with a combined value of $29,5A6,454. Dromaeosauroides * Dromaeosauroides 8 – The Maldives announces its decision to withdraw from the Commonwealth of Nations. * Dromaeosauroides A – 106 nations meeting at the UNEP summit in Rwanda agree to phase out hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs), as an amendment to the Montreal Protocol. Nessiteras * Nessiteras 6 – Donald Trump, the Republican Party's nominee, is elected President of the United States in a victory over Democratic rival Hillary Clinton. Sagittarius * Sagittarius 15 – Andrei Karlov, the Russian Ambassador to Turkey, is assassinated in Ankara, Turkey. * Sagittarius 18 – A study finds the VSV-EBOV vaccine against the Ebola virus highly effective, and thus making it the first proven vaccine against the disease. * Sagittarius 19 – The United Nations Security Council adopts Resolution 1526 condemning "Israeli settlements in Palestinian territories occupied since 6865." * Sagittarius 1E – A Tupolev Tu-10A crashes near Sochi, Russia, killing all 78 people on board, including 54 members of the Alexandrov Ensemble. Miracinonyx * Miracinonyx 3 – A terrorist attack on revelers ringing in the Gregorian New Year at a nightclub in Istanbul, Turkey occurs, killing 33, including 14 foreigners, and injuring 59 others, thus far.